Revenge Of The Victims
by gunman
Summary: A human Jedi, a Twi'lek bodyguard and a human Nightsister, are brought back by The Force to avenge their deaths, against the one responsible for killing them: Darth Maul! Will be a three or four chapter story. There will be changes to the canon version.
1. Unusual Alliance

_**REVENGE OF THE VICTIMS  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars or any of their characters.

Summary: A human Jedi, a Twi'lek bodyguard and a human Nightsister, are brought back by the Force to avenge their deaths, against the one responsible for it: Darth Maul.

Authors Notes: When I was reviewing Darth Maul's history on Wookiepedia, I came across three people that he had killed, all of them hot women. So I couldn't resist trying to write this up to see just how it would change things in the Star Wars universe. Will be three chapters. Maybe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
><span>**Unusual Alliance**

(Dark underbelly of Coruscant)

Beneath a warehouse in a dark section of the Coruscant underworld, three figures lay.

The first was a blond haired, blue-eyed woman, dressed in the robes of a Jedi Padawan. She carried a yellow-bladed lightsaber.

Her name was **Darsha Assant**, human padawan to Twi'lek Jedi Master Anoon Bondara. She had been killed in an explosion in a warehouse while fighting the deadly Sith Apprentice, Darth Maul.

The second was a white-skinned female Twi'lek. She had gray eyes and no hair. She wore a brown and black outfit that covered most of her body, including her headtails. She carried a pair of perpendicular-shaped guard shotos with deep purple blades.

Her name was **Sinya.** She had once been a bodyguard to one of the Black Suns Vigos, a Dug named Darnada, until she was killed by Darth Maul, who beheaded her.

The third figure was a human Nightsister from the planet Dathomir. She had brown hair, yellow eyes which were a signed of her Dark Side influence. She had pale white skin with black tattoos on her eyes, nose, and cheeks, as well as ones on either side of her lips that gave the impression that she was constantly smiling, even if she wasn't. She had a gold pendant shaped like an arrowhead affixed to her forehead. She possessed a sword that could withstand lightsaber attacks for a limited period of time. She also possessed precognition and force lightning powers.

Her name was **Mighella.** She had once been the bodyguard/assassin to Alexi Garyn, the then-leader of the Black Sun crime syndicate. Until she too was killed by Darth Maul, who cut her in half at the waist.

"What happened?" the Twi'lek asked with a groan, unconsciously rubbing her neck.

"Where am I?" the blond-haired woman asked.

"And who are you?" the pale and painted woman asked the pair.

"I am Darsha Assant, Jedi Padawan to Anoon Bondara." the blond haired female said. "Before I was... killed."

"I'm Sinya. I was a bodyguard to one of the Black Sun vigos. Before I was... killed." the white-skinned Twi'lek said.

"My name is Mighella. I was killed too. Protecting my master, who lead the Black Sun." the harlequin-like woman said.

Darsha looked at the pair of female enforcers curiously. Ordinarily she would have never considered associating with the likes of them, a pair of enforcers for the infamous criminal organization, but she could feel that she had something in common with the pair.

"Who killed you?" Darsha asked.

"A Sith Lord. I believe his name was... Maul." Mighella said.

"Red and black tattoo markings? Horns on his head?" Darsha asked.

"Wielding a double-bladed red lightsaber?" Sinya asked.

"Yes." Mighella said.

"He killed me too." Darsha said.

"And me." Sinya stated.

"So... that's why." Darsha mused.

"Why what?" Sinya asked.

"Why we're all alive. Why we're all here. All three of us, together, despite being from different lives. We have something in common. The one who killed us." Darsha stated.

The other two looked at each other and seemed to understand.

"Yes. But... how did we get here? We all died. What brought us back?" Sinya asked.

"The Force." Mighella said.

"The Force? Are you serious?" Sinya asked in disbelief.

"It's the only thing I can think of." the Nightsister said.

"Agreed." The Padawan said.

"Okay. So... how does that help us?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Simple. We have been given a second chance. For only one purpose." Mighella said. "We must work together to find our murderer. We avenge ourselves."

"A good plan. Only... we don't know where he is." Darsha said.

"I do. Or... at least, I know where he will be." Mighella said.

"Really. Where?" Sinya asked.

"Naboo." the Nightsister said.

"That's a sovereign planet in the Chommell Sector near the Outer Rim territories." Darsha replied.

The three women looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where are we going?" Darsha asked.

"To get a ship to take us to Naboo." Mighella said.

"I don't see why we can't just go to the Jedi Temple and get a ship." Darsha stated.

"Because we don't have time." Mighella said.

"And besides, they think you're dead." Sinya added.

"Your, and our, being back from the dead, would bring up a lot of odd questions, and we don't have time for that. Once we're finished with Maul, then you can play Question and Answer with your Jedi Masters." Mighella said.

Darsha didn't like that idea, but she realized it was probably the better way to handle things.

She had died. The Jedi Council must have realized this by now. Though she was unaware of just how much time had passed between her death and now, she knew that it was essential to get to Naboo as quickly and as quietly as possible. A part of her wondered if the Council was aware of the Black Sun organization being taken down by this Sith assassin.

Some might have considered it a public service that Black Sun was no longer in operation. Or at least majorly crippled.

"Mighella?" Darsha asked.

"Yes?" the Nightsister responded, even as she led the pair through the 'underworld'.

"You have the power of precognition. Do you know if Maul knows we're alive?" the Jedi Padawan asked.

"I cannot say for certain. But I do know that our circumstances are unique, which will undoubtably be overlooked by even a Sith, considering he thinks we're all dead." Mighella said.

"Because he killed us." Sinya said.

"I guess that'll help." Darsha said.

"If we take him by surprise, all at once, we might have a chance." Sinya said.

"Might? We're going to take down a Sith Lord... on a 'might'?" Darsha asked. Having faced the man that had killed her master, Darsha was more than a little apprehensive.

"You have a better idea?" Sinya asked.

"Not yet, but hopefully by the time we get to Naboo, I will." Mighella said.

"Well, we've all got a score to settle." the Twi'lek said.

"Not to seem insolent, but we all failed to fight Maul ourselves. Our best chance is to take him together. As a team." Darsha said.

The pair looked at each other and then at the Jedi.

"You're assuming a lot from us." Sinya said.

"I'm simply asking you to consider the facts in this. We've all faced this Sith on our own, and we were all killed. We've been given a second chance at life, and we're choosing to go after this Sith and stop him once and for all. Our best chance at defeating him, is by working together."

The pair said nothing to the Jedi, and continued to move through the massive and dark underbelly of Coruscant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The trio eventually came to a large garage near the Industrial Zone.

"What is this?" Darsha asked.

"It was a storehouse for some of Black Sun's goods and wares." Mighella said as she punched in the code for the garage.

The doors opened and the trio walked inside.

There were several crates against the walls, but the object that drew their attention was the large ship in the middle of the garage.

"What is that?" Darsha asked, staring at the mostly dull-gray ship with blue markings on it.

"That's a modified XS stock light freighter!" Sinya gasped as she saw the ship.

The ship was 88 meters long, 101 meters wide, about 27 meters high, it had a working hyper drive engine, shields, 2 Soniver Arms HSG-67 laser cannons and missile batteries, one escape pod, a lounge and sleeping quarters for a captain and a small crew.

"It was meant to be a back-up ship. In case of emergencies." Mighella said.

"Well, we have an emergency now, don't we?" the Jedi said.

"Does this ship have a name?" Sinya asked.

"It does not. We should probably name it." the Nightsister said.

"How about... _The Second Chance_?" Darsha suggested.

The pair looked at her and shrugged.

"_The Second Chance_, huh?" Sinya rolled the name over her tongue.

"We've been given a second chance, and so has this ship." Mighella said.

"It seems appropriate." Darsha said.

With that, the trio of formerly deceased females boarded the ship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I was inspired to write this when I rewatched Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, and saw just how deadly Darth Maul was. It seemed rather limited to think his kill record was only one Jedi Master before he was killed by Obi-Wan. So, I looked him up and Wookiepedia (Yes, it's a real site) I found out that he went through quite a lot in his youth before going to Tatooine to kill the Jedi and take Padme back to Naboo to sign the treaty.

Amongst his kills were:

Darsha Assant - female Jedi Padawan.  
>Sinya - female Twi'lek bodyguard.<br>Mighella - female human Nightsister/bodyguard.

After reading up on their own histories, I thought, 'What would happen if they actually were brought back? Like several other authors have done in their stories where people are killed and brought back for whatever reason?'

So here is the first chapter of a new story. And yes, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it. I'm bored. Again. And again.

Plus, this is a story that I'm sure hasn't been written with these characters in it. I'm pretty sure.

Read and Review.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. The Sovereign System

_**REVENGE OF THE VICTIMS  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars or any of their characters.

Summary: A human Jedi, a Twi'lek bodyguard and a human Nightsister, are brought back by the Force to avenge their deaths, against the one responsible for it: Darth Maul.

Authors Notes: When I was reviewing Darth Maul's history on Wookiepedia, I came across three people that he had killed, all of them hot women. So I couldn't resist trying to write this up to see just how it would change things in the Star Wars universe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
><strong>The Sovereign System<strong>

The trio of formerly deceased women went quickly to work, making sure that their new ship, _The Second Chance_, was ready for departure.

The XS Stock Light Freighter was dusty and had been sitting in that garage for quite some time. A few years at least. Still it was far from ready for the scrap heap.

"I thought this class of freighter went out of service centuries ago." Darsha Assant said as she checked on the ships electrical systems.

"They did. For the most part. There are only a few working models left. My master salvaged, scavenged and cannibalized several other ships just to have this thing rebuilt. Back to it's original design. Like I said, it was intended to be a back-up ship. In case of emergencies." Mighella said as she examined the ships navigational computer systems.

"That's better preparations than what my master did." Sinya said as she came back from expecting the weapons systems.

The ships systems were in perfect working order, it had plenty of fuel, armaments, and they had a lot of supplies in the garage as well. Still edible and drinkable.

Once they had loaded up everything they could find, everything they might need, they were on their way.

Sinya took the helm while Mighella manned the weapons seat, and Darsha was at navigation.

This seemed to be the best option for everyone.

Once the freighter was out of the garage, it slowly climbed through the upper atmosphere and into the cold vacuum of space, without incident or interference. Once clear of the planet, Sinya took the ship into hyperspace, straight towards Naboo.

"So... what do we know about this planet, Naboo?" Sinya asked.

"It's a democratic sovereign planet ruled by a Queen that is elected by the people." Darsha said. "Mostly grasslands, swamps, forests, lakes and some mountains. A couple of oceans. A very livable planet with a wide-variety of animal and fauna life."

"A queen, huh? That's progressive." the Twi'lek said.

"We should be cautious." Mighella said.

"Why?" Sinya asked.

"The planet is currently under the control of the Trade Federation." she said.

"What? Why?" Darsha asked.

"I am not for certain. I suspect the Sith have something to do with it." The Nightsister said.

"Which doesn't bode well for us." Sinya said.

The ship flew towards the Chommell sector, the group making polite conversation as they went. Though there was little for them to actually discuss. Aside from the past.

"Can't believe a ship like this still exists." Sinya said.

"Neither can I. The Corellian Engineering Corp. built these freighters during the Great Galactic War, and that was over 3600 years ago." Darsha said.

"How did your master find this ship?" Sinya asked Mighella.

"In a junk yard on Corellia. It was in pretty good shape, despite being so old. A lot of the ship had to be replaced and upgraded, but after it was repaired, my master put it into mothballs." Mighella said.

"It's a pretty big ship." Sinya said.

"I know. Much larger than most light freighters. I guess you'd call it a 'medium freighter' nowadays. But... it's still a good ship." Mighella said.

"I hope so. We've got a long way to go." Sinya said.

"It'll get us there. Afterwards..."

"Right. You said this ship hadn't been in operation for over 3600 years. How did you manage to repair and upgrade it?" Darsha asked.

"My master found the plans for a similar freighter, called _The Redshifter_, which belonged to a smuggler named Nico Okarr, and used that to repair and upgrade this ship. He wasn't sure it would ever be used." Mighella said.

"Well, it is now." Sinya said.

"So tell me, how does a Nightsister from Dathomir come to work for a Black Sun vigo?" Darsha asked.

"It's complicated." said Nightsister replied.

"Please, explain." the Jedi insisted.

"Alexi Garyn was a Force-sensitive male born on Ralltiir. He went unidentified by the Jedi Order, and by the time they found him, he was too old for their training. Garyn turned his talents to crime, and eventually rose to become Underlord of the Black Sun. He was impressed with my talents, and asked me to serve as his bodyguard and assassin. I chose to serve him because his abilities were similar to my own."

"The head of the Black Sun was a Force-sensitive? I had no idea." Darsha gasped at that revelation.

The Jedi turned to Sinya, who was still flying the ship.

"And what about you, Sinya? How did you become a bodyguard for a Black Sun vigo?" she asked.

"I was bought and trained by the Black Sun from Ryloth when I was a child, and given to a Dug named Darnada to serve as his bodyguard when I was about 19. Despite not having a choice, I actually enjoyed it. Until I was killed." the white Twi'lek said to the Jedi.

"Why is that?" Darsha asked.

"Because... my being killed... was very... humbling." Sinya stated, trying to find the right words.

"I see." the Jedi replied.

"I had killed many for Darnada and Black Sun. These victories made me overconfident when the Sith came for us." Sinya said to the pair.

"And what of you, Darsha? What was your life like?" Mighella asked.

Oh, she could have looked into the Jedi's past on her own, but there was something about Darsha telling them about it in her own words that made it worth hearing.

"It was typical of a Jedi. I was found as an orphan on Alderaan by Master Anoon Bondara when I was only two. I was trained under many Jedi Masters, before was chosen to be Master Bondara's apprentice. Eventually, I was given my first solo assignment. I was to find and retrieve one of Black Sun's informants. A Fondorian male named Oolth." Darsha said.

At hearing that named, Mighella gave the Jedi her full attention. Oolth had been her master Garyn's chief aide. He had been with Garyn and herself when Maul came for them.

"Unfortunately, the mission did not go as I intended. I found Oolth, but we were attacked by a gang of criminals called The Raptors. Oolth was attacked by an armored rat, and then a nest of vicious hawk-bats attacked us. I lost Oolth when I tried to fend off the hawk-bats, but my master was not convinced that he was dead. We tried to locate his body, only to encounter the Sith assassin Maul, when he had just killed a Trade Federation employee, a Neimoidian named Hath Monchar. We chased Maul who was trying to kill someone named Lorn Pavan. My master sacrificed himself to try and stop Maul, but he was killed in a speeder bike explosion. I couldn't save him. After he died, I tried to lead Lorn and his droid, I-5YQ, to safety. We escaped from Cthons and a taozin and the Raptors by working together. But Maul eventually found us. He trapped us in a warehouse, where I tried to hold him off so that Lorn and I5 could escape. I trapped Lorn and I5 in a carbon-freeze chamber to save them while I fought off Maul. When I knew I couldn't defeat him, I detonated several barrels of fuel that were in the warehouse. But, somehow, Maul survived."

The pair listened to Darsha's story, and Mighella found herself delving into a meditation of sorts shortly after that.

"Who was this Lorn Pavan?" Sinya asked.

"He used to be a clerk who worked at the Jedi Temple, but he was fired when the Jedi took his son, Jax, to be trained as a Jedi." Darsha said.

"Why did they fire him?" the Twi'lek asked curiously.

"Jedi are not supposed to form attachments to anyone. It is part of their philosophy. For his son to be a Jedi, they could not have Lorn working where he would regularly see him." Darsha said.

"That's stupid." the Twi'lek scoffed.

"It's heartless, is what it is." Mighella added.

"Perhaps. Not that I could change things in the Order at that point. Not in the future either." Darsha said.

"Do you know if this Pavan is still alive?" Sinya asked.

"No. He is not." Mighella said.

"What?" Darsha asked.

"He was killed. By Darth Maul." Mighella stated.

Darsha felt a stab of pain go through her heart. She seemed hurt and lost at hearing that. Her attempt to protect Lorn had been for naught. She had died for nothing.

Of course, here she was, alive and on a mission to avenge herself. And if fate was kind to her, she would avenge another as well.

"The truth hurts. I cannot change that. But perhaps this will motivate you further." Mighella said.

"Thank you." Darsha said to her.

"You're thanking her? I didn't know it was what you wanted to hear." Sinya said.

"It isn't. But... at least I know what happened to him." Darsha said to the Twi'lek.

"If we survive this, then maybe we can find Lorn's son. Jax. And tell him what happened to his father." Mighella suggested.

"Hmm. Maybe. He is being trained by the Jedi, after all." Darsha said.

"Why was Maul after Pavan anyway?" Sinya asked.

"A sith Holocron." Mighella said.

"What?" she asked.

"The Neimoidian, Monchar, had a holocron that detailed a plan to blockade a planet, which was being orchestrated by a Sith. Pavan was trying to get the holocron to the Jedi. I do not think he was successful." Mighella said.

"Blockade a planet? Orchestrated by a Sith?" Darsha wondered to herself. "Do you know which planet?"

"Yes. The one we are headed towards." she said.

"More and more the Force reveals its purpose to us." Darsha muttered to herself.

"You say something, Jedi girl?" Sinya asked.

"Nothing." she said as she checked the navigation systems again.

The long-range scanners then detected the planet. As well as a single ship in orbit.

"What's that?" Sinya asked.

"It looks like... a Trade Federation battle ship." Darsha said.

"No. A droid control ship." Mighella corrected.

The _Lucrehulk-class_ battle ship, which looked like a donut that had a piece taken out of it, and had a central control-sphere in the middle of it, was over three kilometers in diameter and had several turbo laser turrets around it.

"A droid control ship?" Sinya asked.

"Yes. The Trade Federation have taken control of this planet. Their army of droids have already been deployed." Mighella said.

"I thought this planet was supposed to be blockaded?" Darsha said aloud.

"There is no need to blockade a planet that you already occupy." the Nightsister said.

"Yeah, that's true enough." Sinya replied. "So what do we do?"

"We head for the planet's surface, and then to the capital city." Darsha said.

"Do you think they've seen us?" Sinya asked.

"Not unless they're looking out the window." Mighella said.

"What?" Darsha asked.

"This ship possesses a makeshift cloaking device. It'll hide us from their sensors, but not their eyes." Mighella explained.

"So we just need to be far enough away when we make out descent to the planet, is that it?" Sinya asked.

"Yes." Mighella said.

"I can do that." Sinya replied.

Once the _Second Chance_ has passed by the droid control ship, which was far enough away that it was almost detected by the Neimoidians aboard the ship itself, Sinya flew the freighter towards the capital city of Theed.

"Land near the swamp. We can hide the ship there safely from the droids." Mighella said.

"Gotcha." Sinya said.

They passed over various grasslands before heading towards a thick forest area where they could safely land their ship.

"So, what's the plan?" Sinya asked as she landed the ship near the edge of the swamp, nestled in between some tall trees.

"We head to the city, and wait for the opportunity to strike at this Darth Maul." Darsha said.

"Or... we wait for assistance in this matter." Mighella said.

"Assistance? What assistance?" Sinya asked.

"A Naboo star cruiser, carrying the Queen of Naboo, several of her attendants, a young boy, a clumsy Gungan, and a pair of Jedi, will be here within a day. I suggest we wait." Mighella said to them.

"Wait? You want to join these people? How do we know we can trust them?" Sinya snapped.

"Because Darsha knows them." she said.

"I do? Who is coming?" Darsha asked.

"One of the Jedi... is named Obi-Wan Kenobi." Mighella said.

At hearing that name Darsha smiled. Once before she had bested Obi-Wan during a lightsaber duel at the Temple. She regarded him as a friend.

And last she heard, he had been the padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, one of her instructors.

"Is Master Qui-Gon with him?" Darsha asked.

"Yes. They are both coming." Mighella said.

"Good. They're good people. We can trust them." Darsha insisted.

"I hope you're right." Sinya said, not willing to go to prison for something she did in her previous life under Black Sun.

Then again, she was thought to have been killed, so it wasn't too much of a stretch to think she was 'forgiven' for her crimes.

Then again, she was alive now, and there was no one who knew she had been dead, which they would not have believed in the first place, so...

"You are thinking too much into this, Sinya." Mighella said to the Twi'lek.

"Don't go reading my thoughts!" Sinya snipped indignantly at the Nightsister.

"I don't need to read thoughts, when I can perceive the future." the Nightsister stated.

"Fat lot of good it did to save your life when that Sith killed you." the Twi'lek shot back.

"Says the overconfident Twi'lek who was beheaded."

Darsha was glad that Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were going to be a day in getting here. She would need it to keep her two partners from killing each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

All the pictures I've seen of Darsha Assant made me think of her as a young Daryl Hannah. Like from the movie 'Splash'.

Mighella kinda reminded me of Harley Quinn, based on her make-up and such. But less insane and peppy. Also, her ability to see things, to know things, is kind of like looking up information on the Internet using a smart-phone.

As for Sinya, she's a Twi'lek with battle skills, so I could see her more as being the token alien of the trio. Both Darsha and Mighella are human, remember.

Also, I'm not sure what pairings there will be in this, or what is gonna happen once Maul is dead.

Suggestions are welcome.

Please, read and review.


End file.
